leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Submission (move)
|maxpp= |power=80 |accuracy=80 |bdesc=User is hurt by recoil. |gen=I |category=Cool |appeal=6 |jam=0 |cdesc=After this move, the user is more easily startled. |appealsc=3 |scdesc=A basic performance using a move known by the Pokémon. |appeal6=6 |jam6=0 |cdesc6=A very appealing move, but after using this move, the user is more easily startled. |touches=yes |protect=yes |magiccoat=no |snatch=no |mirrormove=yes |kingsrock=yes |sound=no |tm1=yes |tm#1=17 |na=no |target=anyadjacent }} Submission (Japanese: じごくぐるま Hell Wheel) is a damage-dealing move introduced in Generation I. It was TM17 in Generation I. Effect Generation I Submission does damage, and the user receives recoil damage equal to 25% of the damage done to the target. If the user of Submission attacks first and faints due to recoil damage, the target will not attack or be subjected to recurrent damage during that round. However, the user will still be subject to recurrent damage even if the target faints. Self-inflicted recoil damage from Submission from the previous turn can be countered if the target does not make a move on the following turn. If Submission breaks a , the user will take no recoil damage. In Stadium, no recoil damage is taken if Submission knocks out a target. Generations II-V The user will take recoil damage even if Submission breaks a substitute. Submission can also be used as part of a Pokémon Contest combination, with the user gaining extra six appeal points if move was used in the prior turn. Generation VI Submission's PP was changed from 25 to 20. Description |The strongest Fighting attack. One quarter of the damage it inflicts comes back to hurt the attacker.}} |Strongest Fighting attack. One quarter of the damage also hurts the attacker.}} |An attack that also hurts the user.}} |A reckless body slam that also hurts the user.}} |A reckless, full-body throw attack that also hurts the user a little.}} |The user grabs the foe and recklessly dives for the ground. It also hurts the user slightly.}} |The user grabs the target and recklessly dives for the ground. It also hurts the user slightly.}} |The user grabs the target and recklessly dives for the ground. This also damages the user a little.}} |} |} Learnset By leveling up |STAB='}} 33 |33 26 |STAB='}} 37 |37 26 |STAB='}} 37 |37 26 |STAB='}} 26 |26 29 |33 26 }} By TM By |||||note=Breed from TM in Crystal}} By Generation II }} In other games Submission inflicts damage to the enemy and the user receives recoil. In , the recoil damage is 10% of the user's max HP, rather than being affected by the damage dealt to the enemy. Pokémon GO }} *Prior to an update to Niantic's servers on February 16, 2017, Submission had a power of 30, an energy bar of , and a duration of 2.1 seconds. , , and may only know this move if they were obtained before February 16, 2017. Description |Inflicts damage on the target. However, it also damages the user.}} |Inflicts damage on the target, but it also hurts the user.}} | }} | UNUSED}} |It damages an enemy, but you'll receive recoil damage, too.}} |} |} In the anime |Anime move errors|cannot legally know}} Submission in |Generation III}}}} |Anime move errors|cannot legally know}} Submission in |Generation III}}}} In the manga In the How I Became a Pokémon Card manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga In other generations Core series games Spin-off series games Trivia * The move's Japanese name, じごくぐるま Hell Wheel, is a reference to a manga Jūdō Icchokusen by . * This move's English name comes from the professional wrestling term , which is executed as a variety of or -inspired holds such as an , , or , in the hopes the opponent will either give up or be incapacitated to the point that they can no longer fight. This does not match the move's appearance in the anime. * Submission has the lowest base power of all recoil moves (besides ), as well as the highest number of PP. * Submission's description in and falsely states it is the strongest Fighting-type attack - in Generation I, is stronger in terms of base power. In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=地獄翻滾 地獄式滾動 |zh_cmn=地獄翻滾 / 地狱翻滚 地獄滾動 / 地狱滚动 |da=Underkastelse |nl=Onderwerping |fi=Alistus (EP168 ) Pakotus (AG072) |fr=Sacrifice |de=Überroller |el=Υποταγή |it=Sottomissione |pl=Uległość Powietrzny Atak |pt_br=Submissão |ko=지옥의바퀴 Jiok-ui Bakwi |sr=Podčinjenje |es=Sumisión |tr=Takla Atma |vi=Vòng Xoay Tử Thần }} Category:Moves that have recoil de:Überroller es:Sumisión fr:Sacrifice it:Sottomissione ja:じごくぐるま zh:地狱翻滚（招式）